


Decorum for Dummies

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sadece bir tatil istemişti. Kurtadamlar yok. Büyü eğitimi yok. Bitkibilim yok. Sabahın 6'sında onu uyandırmaya gelen, yargılayıcı bakışlar konusunda uzman druidler yok. Doğaüstü hiçbir şey yok. Sadece Scott ve Allison, sakin, huzur dolu bir tatil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorum for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Duvar (şart: bir tabuyu yıkın)

Her şey, Stiles'ın Marin'e gidip 6 haftalığına gideceğini haber vermesiyle başladı.

Stiles sadece bir tatil istemişti. Kurtadamlar yok. Büyü eğitimi yok. Bitkibilim yok. Sabahın 6'sında onu uyandırmaya gelen, yargılayıcı bakışlar konusunda uzman druidler yok. Doğaüstü hiçbir şey yok. Sadece Scott ve Allison, sakin, huzur dolu bir tatil. Marin'se sakin bir şekilde, bunun mümkün olduğundan emin olmadığını söylemişti. Stiles onu duymamış gibi yapmayı tercih etmişti.

Elbette, Stiles'ın çocukluğundan beri peşini bırakmamış olan kötü şansı bu sefer de devreye girmiş ve onu istemediğini saydığı ve hatta liste halinde yazıp Marin'e bıraktığı bütün bu şeylerle burun buruna getirmişti.

_Elbette._

~*~

An itibariyle Stiles mountain ash'ten yapılmış bir halkanın içinde, her biri gözlerini ona dikmiş 3 adet kurtadamla duruyorduysa, bu tamamen Allison'ın suçuydu. Ona evi tarif etmiş, alternatif yollardan bahsetmiş ve geyiklerin sıkça kullandığı bir geçitle ilgili uyarmıştı ama bir tek kez bile evlerinin Hale bölgesinin hemen sınırında olduğunu söyleme zahmetine girmemişti. Stiles unutmuş olabileceğinden şüpheleniyordu, ya da belki onun babasının değil, Marin'in yanından geleceğini unutmuş olmasıyla alakalı olabilirdi, orman yoluna dair de en ufak bir söz geçmemişti aralarında.

İşin en utanç verici tarafı, bariz bir tuzağa bu kadar kolay yürümüş olmasıydı, dalgalı sarı saçları ve inanılmaz bir gülümsemesi olan bir kız, orman yolunun ortasında neden dururdu ki zaten? Stiles bunu sorgulamamıştı bile, sadece jipten inmiş ve yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sormak için ona doğru bir adım atmıştı.

Sonra kız ona parıldayan bir çift mavi gözle bakmıştı ve Stiles küfrederek koşmaya başlamıştı, jipe gitmeyi akıl bile etmemişti üstelik. Minik kovalamaca oyunları tam da burada sonlanmıştı, ağaçların seyrelip oldukça geniş bir evin yerleşmesine olanak sağlayan bir açıklık oluşturdukları yerde. Stiles eve gidip yardım istemeyi düşünürken evden bir tane daha çıkmıştı, Stiles'sa söylene söylene cebine uzanmış ve o salak mountain ash kesesini çıkarmıştı.

İşte, bu da bizi şimdiki zamana geri getiriyordu, Stiles çemberinin orta yerinde bağdaş kurmuş halde oturuyor ve dikkatle çevresini sarmış insanlara bakıyorken, onlar da aynı dikkati Stiles'a göstermekle meşguldüler, ama Stiles'ın omuzlarını geren gerginlikten onlarda eser yoktu, elbette, kendi bölgelerindeydiler. Kız- öğrendiğine göre, adı Erica'ydı- en yakın ağaca sırtını yaslamış, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş halde duruyordu ama yüzündeki gülümseme hala yerindeydi. Bir başka çocuk-Boyd- onun hemen yanında yere oturmuş haldeydi, her ne kadar gülümsemiyor olsa da, yüzünde özellikle tehditkar bir ifade de yoktu. Evden çıkarken gördüğü diğer çocuk- Isaac- çemberin birkaç santim ötesinde durmuş, düşünceli bir şekilde onu incelemekle meşguldü ve Stiles'ın sinirlerini en çok geren de oydu zaten. 

“Ee?” dedi, cesur tutmaya çalıştığı bir sesle. “Beni bu yüzden mi tuzağa düşürdünüz, rahatça bakabilmek için mi?”

“Bizim bölgemizdeydin.” diye yanıtladı Erica, neşeli bir sesle. “Ama sana bakmak da çok kötü değil. Sadece bekliyoruz-” 

Evin diğer tarafından bir motor sesi geldi ve Isaac de gülümsedi. 

“İşte geldi.” dedi Erica, şarkı söyler gibi.  
Stiles arkasını dönüp bakma arzusuyla delice savaşarak- onlara bu zevki verecek değildi elbette- neyin geldiğini merak etti. Gelip onu yiyecek miydi? Neden hepsi sırıtıyorlardı?

Bir an böyle ölürse, Marin'in cenazesinde takınacağı ona söylemiştim yüz ifadesini hayal etti. O anda, emissary olmaktan nefret ediyordu.

~*~

Karşısında duran adam, insan olamazdı. 

Yani elbette değildi, eğer insanlar aniden ışıldayan mavi gözlere sahip olabilir hale gelmedilerse, çok teşekkürler. Stiles içten içe sürüden daha yetkili birinin yakında burada olacağını zaten biliyordu, beklemediği şeyse, o kişinin lanet olası bir sanat eseri olmasıydı.

Ki öyleydi. Karşısında o aptal çene hattı ve o fazlasıyla heykele benzeyen rezil yüzü ve bütün o salak kaslarıyla dururken, her ne kadar yüzündeki kendinden memnun gülümseme Stiles'ın içinde şiddet eğilimini uyandırsa da, tam da bir sanat eserine benziyordu.

Birkaç saniye daha geçti, Stiles açısından ölümcül bakışlar atarak, onun açısındansa sırıtarak geçmiş birkaç saniye ve sonra adamın yüzündeki gülümseme silindi. Ölçülü adımlarla çemberin sınırına doğru yürüdü, yapabildiği kadar yakına ve sonra durdu.

“İsmin nedir?” 

“Yolgezer.” dedi Stiles ciddiyetle.

Yüzü ciddi kalsa da, adamın gözlerindeki elektrik mavisi geri çekilerek yerini yeşile bıraktı, bu iyi bir işaret olmalıydı.

“Pekala, Estel.” derken sesi nazikti. En azından, onu parçalayacağına dair bir işaret vermiyordu. “Burada ne arıyorsun?”

“Tahminde bulun.”

“Yüzük bizde değil.” dedi adam, yüzünün çizgileri bir an gevşemiş olsa da, sesi hala ciddiydi. “Cidden. Burada ne arıyorsun?”

“Kim öğrenmek istiyor?” dedi Stiles. Kendi kendine Marin'in tavsiyelerini tekrarlamadan edemiyordu; _Alfa bile olabilirler ama senin patronun değiller. Karşılarında bir beta olmadığını hatırlayacaklarından emin olana kadar egolarını zedele._ Stiles için ego zedelemek günlük bir iş sayılırdı.

“Hale.” diye yanıtladı diğeri ve Stiles içinden küfretti. Adam yaratacağı etkiden eminmiş gibi görünüyordu zaten. Hale ismini bütün bu mitolojik-garip-sihirsel şeyler işine bulaşmış herkes bilirdi. Aile kuşaklardır Konsey'de kurtadamları temsil ediyordu.

Ne yaparsa yapsın, etkilenmemiş görünmeliydi. Tabii bunu yaparken cahil gibi de görünmemesi gerekiyordu, Stiles stresten patlamak üzereydi ama alay tam da böyle zamanlar içindi işte.

“Demek sana bir isim vermediler.” dedi dudağını sarkıtarak. “Ne diyorum biliyor musun, bence tanıdığım biriyle çok iyi arkadaş olurdunuz, belki duymuşsundur, ismi Malfoy?”

Adam iç çekti ama siniri bozulmuştan çok gerçekten de çok kötü bir espri duymuş gibiydi.

“Onunla arkadaşlık etme kararını gözden geçirmelisin.” dedi ciddiyetle. “Bir arkadaşım var, Potter. Çocuğun hiç de iyi biri olmadığını söyler.”

“Peki arkadaşın Potter seni Hale diye mi çağırıyor yoksa gerçekten bir ismin var mı-”

“Derek.” dedi Erica, arkalarından. “Cidden, küçük sohbetiniz çok tatlı ama içim sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Adı Derek.”

“Ve bütün sürün alkol alma yaşının altında çünkü?”

“Sen de öylesin.” diye yorumda bulundu Isaac.

“Evet öyle, ama ne derler bilirsin, kim ayık kafayla bir dolunay geçirmek ister ki.” Stiles gözlerini devirdi, az önce Cosmo'nun en kötü kurtadam esprisini kullanmıştı. Pek gurur duyduğu bir an değildi ama yüzlerindeki iğrenmiş ifadeyi görmek tekrar memnun hissetmesine yetti.

“Pekala, bunlar çok keyifliydi, gerçekten.” Derek onun gözlerine baktı. “Ama artık ciddi işlerle uğraşmaya başlamamız gerekiyor. Şimdi o çemberden çık ki içeri gidip konuşalım.”

“Harika bir teklif ama ne yazık ki reddetmek zorunda kalacağım.” Stiles ona gülümsedi. “Sana hayatının geri kalanında iyi eğlenceler.”

“Eninde sonunda oradan çıkmak zorunda kalacaksın.” dedi Derek.

“Hah.” Stiles sırt çantasından bir şişe su ve bir paket çikolata çıkardı. Çikolata paketini açıp Derek'e doğru uzattı, yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümseme vardı. “İster misin?”

Derek çemberin hemen sınırında duran pakete baktı, dudakları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. Ama içeri uzanmaya çalışmamıştı, elbette yapmamıştı. Stiles doğuştan kurt olanlardan özellikle nefret ediyordu, her haltı bilmek zorundaydılar çünkü.

“Sıkılacaksın.” diye minik listesine devam etti Derek.

“Şansına küs.” Stiles telefonunu ona doğru salladı. “Bütün dünya parmaklarının ucunda, adeta sihir gibi, sence de öyle değil mi? Burada bütün ömrümü geçirebilirim, aslına bakarsan epey konforlu-”

“Tuvalete gitmen gerekecek.”

“Ya da ormanın ortasına işeyebilirim.” diye yanıtladı Stiles, onunki kadar sakin bir sesle. “Sizin için talihsiz bir durum olabilir tabii, biraz daha uzakta durmak isteyebilirsin. Merak etme, önceden haber veririm.”

“Sana zarar vermeyeceğiz.” Derek'in sakin, camsı dış görünüşünün altında sabırsızlanmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. “Sadece dışarı çık ve konuşalım. Kimse sana dokunmayacak.”

“Ah, bana dokunabileceğinizi sanman gerçekten çok sevimli, Derek. Sizi gözlerim bağlıyken bile uzak tutabilirim, mountain ash olsun ya da olmasın.”

“O zaman oradan çık da oynayalım.” dedi Erica. Bir şekilde bunun kulağa müstehcen gelmesini sağlamayı başarmıştı.

“Cezbedici bir teklif ama yine reddetmem gerekecek.” Stiles sahte bir esnemeyle telefonunu aldı. “Şimdi, izin verirseniz.” Gözlerini ekrana sabitledi.

Elbette ilk işi Allison'a mesaj yazmak oldu fakat korkunç hayal kırıklığı onu gafil avlamıştı, zira gönder tuşuna basar basmaz telefon ona “sinyal olmadığı” bilgisini verdi. Elbette, ormanın ortasındaydılar. Stiles telefonu, kaşlarını kaldırmış onu izleyen Derek'in yüzünün ortasına fırlatmak istiyordu. Büyük ihtimalle havada yakalardı ama düşünmesi bile içini rahatlatmıştı.

Allison'a burada olduğunu haber vermesi gerekiyordu, çünkü sesi çıkmazsa Allison endişelenmeye başlardı ve Allison'ın endişelenmesi demek, sürprizin bozulması ve Scott'ın öğrenmesi demekti ve Scott'ın öğrenmesi beraber endişelenmeleri demekti ve beraber endişelenirlerse de, Allison babasının minik bir ordu boyutlarındaki avcı grubuyla beraber onu aramaya çıkardı ve bunu kesinlikle istemiyordu. Hele de konu Hale'lerken.

Şimdilik ona nazik davranıyor olabilirlerdi ama bir Argent'la alakası olduğunu duyarlarsa, tavırlarının değişeceğinden şüphesi yoktu. İki ailenin birbirinden hiç hoşlanmadığı bilinir bir gerçekti-hiç hoşlanmadığı yetersiz bir ifadeydi belki, Montague'lere karşılık Capulet'ler dramatikliğinde bir nefretten söz edilebilirdi. Sorun temelde Argent'ların insan soyunun saflığına dayanan tuhaf bir anti-kurtadam ideolojisine sahip olmaları ve Hale'lerin kurtadam olmasına dayanmaktaydı ve Stiles iki tarafa da pek bayılmıyordu. Emissary olarak öyle olması gerekiyordu zaten, her iki tarafa da eşit mesafede durmalıydı ama kurtadamların bu fikirden hiçbir zaman hoşlanmamış olduklarını bilecek kadar da tarih okumuştu. Kendi açılarından haklıydılar elbette, emissaryler geleneğin ilk zamanlarından itibaren sürünün bir parçası statüsünde olmuşlardı hep ve kurtların sürüsündeyseniz sizi kendilerinden sayarlardı. 

Allison ailesinin neredeyse ırkçı- hayır, doğru kelime bu değildi, neydi, Türcü?- tutumunu kesinlikle desteklemiyordu elbette ve en sonunda Scott'la evlenerek kendini genel avcı topluluğunun gözünde bir _persona non grata_ 'ya çevirmeyi başarmıştı. Yine de Chris Argent'ın kızıyla arasında bir sorun olmadığı da genel bilinen bir şeydi, Allison'ı reddeden annesinin ailesiydi. Belki de Katolik olmalarının bu işe bir katkısı vardı, onlar kurtadamları tanrının gazabına uğramış yaratıklar olarak görüyorlardı, dolayısıyla soylarının onlardan biriyle karıştığını düşünmenin hoşlarına gitmemesini anlamak kolaydı. Stiles hiçbir zaman anti-kurtadam hareketlerine sempati duymamıştı, sadece kurtadamların içinde de ekstrem üyeler olduğunun bilincindeydi ve kurtadamların evrimsel olarak güçlü olan tür olduğu fikrine de en az tam tersi kadar katılmıyordu. Bu tür bir görüşe sahip olanların çoğu, doğuştan olan kurtları adeta kutsal insanlar gibi görme eğilimindeydiler ve Hale ailesi bütün bu çılgınlığın en tepesindeydi. Stiles, Talia Hale'den yeniden doğan İsa'ymış gibi bahseden insanlarla karşılaşmıştı.

Kısacası, Allison'ın ismini onlara vermek çözebileceğinden daha çok sorun çıkarabilirdi ve türler arası bir hegamoni savaşının ortasında kalmak Stiles'ın tatil planlarında kesinlikle yer almıyordu, tamam mı? Onun yerine gelecek on yıl boyunca o çemberin içinde aynı kitabı okuyarak kalmayı tercih ederdi.

“Hala sıkılmadın mı?” diye sordu Derek. Stiles neredeyse onun orada olduğunu unutmuştu. Kurtadamların ne kadar sessiz olabildiğini biliyordu elbette, Marin sayesinde onlardan epeycesiyle tanışmıştı ama her seferinde irkilmesine sebep oluyordu. 

“Hiç.” diye yalan söyledi Stiles. “Hatta Sims oynuyordum, beş saat sonra bir bebeğimiz olacak Derek! Ona ne isim koymalıyız sence?”

“Eldarion?” diye önerdi Derek. “Kız olursa Melian?”

“Agh.” Isaac gözlerini devirdi. “Cidden böylece bekleyecek miyiz? Bu günler alabilir.”

“Abartmıyor musun Isaac, sadece bir tane isim seçeceğiz.” Stiles çikolata paketini tekrar uzattı. “İstemediğinize emin misiniz?”

“Alfan seni merak etmeyecek mi?” dedi Boyd. Stiles onun konuştuğunu ilk kez duyuyordu.

Bu çok şeyi açıklamıştı. Boyd'un konuşabiliyor olması değil elbette, sorduğu soru. Bir sürüsü olduğunu sanmışlardı, oraya biri adına geldiğini-ah.

Stiles ona neden bu kadar nazik davrandıklarını anlamıştı. Derek onu birini temsilen buraya gönderilen bir emissary sanmıştı, sürüsünün emissary'si orada olmadığı için de, beta olarak elçileri karşılama görevi ona düşüyordu elbette.

Şimdi önünde iki seçenek vardı, sırıtarak “ben daha eğitim görüyorum” diyebilirdi ve belki, bir ihtimal, gitmesine izin verirlerdi. Ya da vermezlerdi. Stiles da herkes gibi Hale ailesi hakkında çok şey duymuştu ama onlar hakkında gerçekten bildiği pek bir şey yoktu. Karşısında duranların hiçbiri kurtadam nazilerine benzemiyorlardı ama zaten çoğu ırkçı insanın alnında öyle yazmıyordu. Stiles, Allison'ın anneannesiyle bir kere karşılaşma şerefine erişmişti ve ona oldukça normal biri gibi görünmüştü, bu en acı verici öldürme şekilleriyle ilgili hikayeler anlatmaya başlamasından önceydi elbette.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu Derek birden ve Stiles düşünce akışından aniden kurtulup ona baktı.

“Harikayım.” diye cevapladı otomatik olarak. “Bunu bütün gün yapabilirim. Sizin için nasıl gidiyor?”

“Ben gidip kafamı bir ağaca vuracağım.” dedi Isaac ifadesiz bir yüzle, Derek ona tek kaşını kaldırarak baktığındaysa iç çekerek ormanın derinliklerine ilerledi.

“Onu durdurmanız gerekmez mi?” diye sordu Stiles, arkasından bakarak. “Beyin hücrelerinin topluca ölmelerini istemeyiz, değil mi?”

“Baş başa kalmak istiyorduysan, söylemen yeterdi.” dedi Erica ve Stiles daha ağzını kapatamadan ona göz kırpmış ve ağaçlara doğru yürümüştü bile, Boyd'u da peşinden sürüklemişti.

Stiles, dehşetle arkalarından baktı, sonra Derek'le göz göze geldi ve derhal gözlerini kaçırdı. Gördüğü kadarıyla, Derek de en az onun kadar dumura uğramıştı. 

Şimdi ya da hiç.

“Sana bir şey söyleyeceğim.” diye başladı, telefonu parmaklarının arasında çevirerek. “Eğer anlaşabilirsek, belki buradan çıkarım.”

“Dinliyorum.” dedi Derek.

“Ben- ben kimsenin emissarysi değilim.” dedi Stiles, sonra aceleyle “Şimdilik.” diye ekledi. “Daha eğitimim bitmedi. Buraya biri adına gelmedim, aslına bakarsan, bölgenize girdiğimden de haberim yoktu.”

“Bunu kontrol etmem gerek.” Derek gelip karşısına, yere oturdu, şimdi aralarında sadece iki kol boyu mesafe vardı, elbette bir de mountain ash halkası. “Eğitmenin kim?”

“Marin Morrell.” Stiles ister istemez tekrar hocasının yüzünde göreceği _“sana söylemiştim.”_ ifadesini düşünerek iç çekti. Bunu kabullenmesi gerekecekti.

Cevap gelmedi.

Başını kaldırıp baktığında ona oldukça hayret dolu bir şekilde bakan bir yüzle karşılaştı, sanki Stiles'ın deli olup olmadığını düşünürmüş gibi bir hali vardı.

“Bir sorun mu var?” diye sordu. “Numarasını sana verebilirim-”

“Gerek yok.” Derek kendi kendine başını salladı. 

“O zaman ne bekliyorsun? Telefonunun kendi kendine arama yapabildiğini zannetmiyorum-”

“Haklısın.” dedi Derek, kupkuru bir sesle. Modu aniden değişmiş gibiydi, sanki bu bilgiden hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Stiles nedenini anlayamıyordu. Yine de o tek bir tuşa basıp telefonu kulağına götürürken sessizliğini korudu. 

Görünüşe göre Hale olmak bütün druidlerin numarasını hızlı aramaya koymayı gerektiriyordu. Stiles da kendi hızlı aramalarını düzenlemeliydi, acil durumlarda arayamayacak olduktan sonra listenin sadece babasını ve Scott'ı içermesi pek de mantıklı bir düzenleme değildi ne de olsa.

“Merhaba.” dedi Derek, düz bir sesle. “Burada senin öğrencin olduğunu söyleyen biri var. İsmi-” Stiles'a beklentiyle baktı, cevabi bir baş sallama aldığında gözlerini devirdi. “İsminin Yolgezer olduğunu iddia ediyor, ne diyorsun?”

Marin'in ona ne söylediğini bilmiyordu, tek bildiği Derek'in o andan itibaren, bütün konuşma boyunca sessizliğini koruduğuydu.

Bir telefon konuşmasında bu kadar sessiz kalabilmek gerçekten büyük başarı olmalıydı ve Stiles gerçekten Derek'in bu konudaki yeteneğini takdir ediyordu ama onun bu konudaki adanmışlığı, konuşmanın gidişatı hakkında bilgi sahibi olmasını kesin bir şekilde engelliyordu. En sonunda Derek telefonu kapatıp ayağa kalktı, sanki ne demesinin uygun düşeceğini bilememiş gibi, eliyle ormana doğru bir işaret yaptı. Stiles sakince eşyalarını çantasına geri tıktı ve parmağının minik bir hareketiyle çemberi bozdu.

“Bu kadar mı? Gidebilir miyim?” 

Derek başını sallayarak onayladı, ama ona bakmıyordu. Stiles onun bakışlarını takip ederek ağaçların arasında durmuş onları izleyen Erica, Boyd ve Isaac'e ulaştı, hepsinin de kafası karışmış gibiydi. Stiles'ın da kafası biraz karışmıştı.

“Yani, bölgenizde dolaşabilir miyim?” Derek ona baktığında “Sadece emin olmak istedim.” diye açıkladı.

“Evet.” dedi Derek basitçe, tekrar gözlerini çevirmişti. En azından bir buçuk saati gözlerini ona dikmiş halde geçirdiği düşünülünce, bu ani çekingenliği Stiles'ı tedirgin etmişti.

“Pekala, bu- hoştu.” dedi elini saçlarından geçirerek. “Kesinlikle bir daha yapmalıyız. Şey- o halde-” Derek'e bir tepki vermesi için son bir şans daha verdi, gelmediğindeyse serbest olduğundan emin olarak jipini bıraktığını düşündüğü yere doğru yürümeye başladı.

~*~  
İki gün sonra, Stiles elinde koca bir fırın tepsisi taşıyan Allison ve bardakları dengelemeye çalışan Scott'ın arasından ustaca sıyrılarak kapıyı açtığında karşısında duran kişi de aynı Derek'ti.

Stiles'ın orada gördüğünde daha çok şaşıracağı çok az kişi vardı- ki bu mini liste Dalai Lama'yı, Lee Pace'i ve Alfa Centauri'den dostane bir ziyaretçiyi içeriyordu.

Derek de en az onun kadar şaşırmış gibiydi.

“Senin burada ne işin var-” demeye başladı Derek, tam da Stiles aynı cümleyi kurmaya başladığı sırada. İkisi de cümlelerinin yarısında durup birbirlerine bakmaya devam ettiler.

“Stiles, kim gelmiş?” Scott birden arkasında belirmişti ve Derek'i gördüğünde yüzü aydınlandı. “Derek! Kayboldun sanmaya başlamıştık- sen iyi misin?”

“Biz-” diye başladı Derek ama sonra sustu.

“Bu Stiles.” diye tanıştırdı Scott, onun yarım bıraktığı cümleden hiç şüphelenmeden. “Çocukluk arkadaşım, sana ondan bahsetmiştim. Stiles bu da-”

“Derek.” diye tamamladı Stiles. Hala kapı kolunu bırakmamıştı.

“Siz tanışıyor musunuz?” Scott ikisine de bakarak gülümsedi. “Ah, doğru ya, Marin. Tahmin etmem gerekirdi sanırım.” Hala kapının eşiğinde dikilen Derek'e baktı ve kaşlarını çattı. “İçeri gelsene.”

Derek oldukça kibar bir insan olmalıydı, çünkü Stiles'ın tam da önünde durup geçişini engellediğini belirtmekten kaçınmıştı. Stiles bunun son anda farkına vararak yolundan çekildi, sonra Derek önce Scott'a, sonra da Allison'a sarılırken ağzını kapalı tutmayı başarabildi. Elinden gelse, duvarın bir parçası haline gelmeyi tercih ederdi.

Derek ve Allison arkadaş mıydı? Scott bundan bahsetmeyi unutmuş muydu yani? Şimdi Allison'ın yol tarifine bunları dahil etmemesinin mantığını çözmeye başlamıştı, Allison büyük ihtimalle Stiles'ın onun adını vereceğini düşünmüştü, elbette Stiles'ın Argent-Hale ilişkileri konusundaki bilgilerinin bu yeni dostluğu kapsadığını düşünerek. Suçlu bir halde Marin'in geçen hafta önüne yığdığı ama göz atmaya kendini bir türlü ikna edemediği rapor yığınını düşündü, acaba hangisi _L. Hale_ 'in tanıdık el yazısıyla bıraktığı notu içeriyordu? 

Stiles kendini tam bir gerizekalı gibi hissediyordu ve birden, emissary olmak konusundaki bütün motivasyonu eriyip kaybolmuştu. Gelecekteki sürüsünün gelişini haber vermek için gidip 2 farklı savaş ilanıyla dönerdi herhalde. Aman ne başarı.

Marin, zihninde _“sana söylemiştim Stiles.”_ dedi usulca. _“Yeterince araştırma yapmıyorsun. Diplomatik gelişmeler de en az sihir kadar önemlidir.”_

Stiles ondan nefret ediyordu.

“Stiles?” dedi Allison, onu kendine getirerek. “Aç olduğunu söyledin sanıyordum?” 

“Yemek.” diye mırıldandı Stiles, kendi zeka seviyesinden kendisinin bile şüphe etmesine sebep olarak. Kafasında olan biten bir sürü şey içinde, ona verecek düzgün bir tepki bulamamıştı. Neyse ki, kaşlarını çattığı bir saniyelik bakış dışında, Allison üstelemedi.

~*~  
Stiles'ın hayatındaki en garip yemeklerden biriydi bu.

Derek onunla göz teması kurmaktan özenle kaçınıyordu ve Stiles kibarlık edip ona yardımcı olmaya karar vermişti. Birbirleriyle konuşmuyorlardı da, anlaşılan. Yemeğin asıl sohbetini Allison ve Scott oluşturuyorlardı, Derek bazen birine bazen diğerine cevap verecek kadar süre masaya bakmayı bırakıyordu ama sadece o kadar. Stiles'sa ona direkt bir soru sorulmadığı sürece sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti, Scott ona en az beş kere endişeyle bakmıştı.

En sonunda hepsi bitirdiğinde, Allison Derek'e göstermesi gereken bir şeyleri almak için gitmişti. Scott hala mutfakta, bulaşıkları makineye dizmekle meşguldü. Yalnız kalmışlardı.  
Stiles sessiz geçen her saniye daha da gerilen omuzlarını rahatlatabilmeyi umarak kıpırdanıp dururken, Derek takdir edilmesi gereken bir çabayla onunla göz göze geldi, konuştuğunda sesi çekingendi.

“Özür dilerim.”

“Neden?” 

“Bütün o- geciktirme için.” Derek sanki kendi sözcük seçimine inanamaz gibi elini yüzüne kapattı.

“Bence- o kadar da kötü değildi.” dedi Stiles. “Seninle konuşmak.” Öksürdü. “Yani demek istediğim-”

“Bence de değildi.” dedi Derek, kısık sesle.

“O zaman neden bu kadar tuhaf davranıyorsun?”

“Ben mi?” Derek ona inanamaz gibi baktı. “Asıl tuhaf davranan sensin!”

“Ben?” Stiles kendi kendine güldü, kulağa biraz histerik gelmişti. “Geldiğinden beri yüzüme bakmıyorsun-”

“Ben sadece etiket kurallarına uymaya çalışıyorum.” Savunmaya geçmişti.

“Hangi etiket kurallarından bahsediyorsun tanrı aşkına?”

“Eğitim aşamasındaki bir emissarye nasıl davranılması gerektiğiyle ilgili kurallar.” Derek ona sanki okuma bilmediğini söylemiş gibi bakıyordu. “Sen cidden-”

“Dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?” Stiles ona baktı, sonra gülmeye başladı. “Cidden mi? Ne bu, bir 18. yüzyıl romanında mıyız? Umarım takdim edilmeden sana merhaba dediğim için ahlakını zedelememişimdir-”

“Stiles, bunlar ciddi konular.” Derek tekrar yüzünü sıvazladı. “Sen istediğini yapabilirsin elbette, ama bir konsey üyesinin ailesinden biri olarak benim kurallara uymam gerekir, özellikle de geçmişte emissarylerle yaşananlar düşünülünce. Bu kuralların olmasının bir sebebi var-”

“Derek, eminim sen mantıklı bir şeyler söylüyorsun ama söylediklerin bana hiçbir şey ifade etmiyor-”

“Marin sana 2. Büyük Savaş'tan bahsetmedi mi yani?” Derek her geçen saniye biraz daha şaşırıyor gibiydi. “Kaybedilen emissarylerden? Anlaşmalar'dan?”

“Öyle bir şeyler duyduğumu hatırlıyorum.” dedi Stiles, kayıtsız görünmeye çalışarak. İşin diplomasi kısmına zerrece ilgi duymadığını ve tam da bu yüzden o kısımda hiç de iyi olmadığını ona itiraf etmek istemiyordu.

“Eh, emissarylerini istismar eden epeyce sürü olmuş ve-” Derek sabırsızca nefes verdi. “Kısacası, henüz bir sürün olmadığı bir durumda, mesela tam da şu an, seçimine etki etmemesi için seninle ilişkimin boyutuna dikkat etmem gerekiyor.”

“İlişkinin-ne?” Stiles ona bomboş bir şekilde baktı, adeta beynini kaplayan boşluğun bir yansımasıydı. “Bizim bir ilişkimiz mi var?”

Derek gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Derek?”

“Olmasını isterdim.” dedi sonunda, oldukça kısık bir sesle. Stiles o anda kıpırtısız durmak dışında bir şey yapıyor olsa, onu kesinlikle duyamazdı.

“Bu fena bir fikir değil.” diye mırıldandı Stiles, aynı ses düzeyinde. Derek'in gözleri hızla onunkileri bulurken omuzlarını silkti. “Gerçi hala bütün o etiket kuralları ve sosyeteye takdimim hakkındaki konuşmanı anlamış değilim ama-”

“Bunu bir tür sosyal tabu olarak düşünebilirsin.” dedi Derek iç çekerek. Bu konudan bahsetmeyi pek sever gibi görünmüyordu.

“Emissarylerin _başka_ konulardaki vaatlerle bir tarafa çekilmesi hakkında yasalar mı var yani?” 'Başka' yerine daha açıklayıcı alternatifler vardı aklında, ama o anda bunun Derek'e fazla gelebileceğinden endişelenmişti.

Derek başını salladı.

“Pekala, eğer bir ilişkimiz olsun istersek.” Stiles bu noktada durup rahat tutmaya çalıştığı ses tonuna rötüş yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. “Bizi biri durdurabilir mi?”

“Konsey buna şüpheyle yaklaşacaktır, topluluğumuzun pek çok üyesi gibi.” Derek hafifçe gülümsedi, gergin, minik bir taneydi ve Stiles birden onu çok sevmişti. “Ama pratikte, hayır, sanmıyorum.”

“Harika.” Stiles yerinden ne zaman kalktığından tam emin değildi ama birkaç saniye sonra Derek'e onu öpebilecek kadar yakın duruyordu ve bu fırsatı değerlendirmeye karar verdi.

“Deaton bunun hakkında konuşacak.” dedi Derek, burnu hala Stiles'ınkine değiyordu.

“Deaton'ın bu konudan-”

“Marin, Deaton'ın kardeşi.”

“Ciddi olamazsın.” Stiles iç çekti. Alelade bir sürü değildi elbette, gidip Talia Hale'in sürüsünü bulmak zorundaydı çünkü bu Stiles'ın hayatıydı. “Bu konuyu asla kapatamayacağız.”

“Üzgünüm.” dedi Derek, ama bir yandan Stiles'ın çenesini öptüğü için, sesi o kadar da üzgün gelmemişti.

“Bununla yaşayabiliriz.” dedi Stiles. “Değil mi?”

“Elbette.” Onu tekrar öptü.

Sonra Derek yavaşça onun kişisel alanını terk etti ve Stiles merakla dönüp baktığında, elinde oldukça kalın bir kitapla salonun kapısında durmuş onları izleyen Allison'ı gördü. Allison, yüzüne işlenmiş şaşkınlığa rağmen gülümsedi ve Stiles da ona gülümsedi.

“Bu Stiles'ı gelecek haftaki Konsey balosunda göreceğimiz anlamına mı geliyor?” diye sordu, kitabı masaya koyup işaretli sayfayı açarken.

“Umarım.” Derek beklentiyle ona baktığında Stiles gülmeye başladı.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Derek, sesinde alınmış bir ton vardı ve Stiles'ın onu tekrar öpmek istemesine sebep oluyordu ama gülmeyi bırakamıyordu bir türlü.

“Sadece- sadece-” durup nefes almaya çalıştı. “Doğaüstü toplulukların neredeyse bir Austen romanında yaşıyor olduğunu yeni öğreniyorum da.”

Derek ve Allison aynı anda iç çektiler.

“Dans kartımı getireyim.” diye devam etti Stiles, hala kıkırdayarak. “İlk iki dansı sana ayıracağım elbette, ama bekle, üst üste üç kez dans edersek herkes yanlış anlayabilir. Durun, balo için bir şalım bile yok-”

“Stiles.” dedi Derek, bezgin bir halde.

“Ne? Sen de biliyorsun, _dünyaca kabul edilmiş bir gerçektir, hali vakti yerinde olan her bekar erkeğin mutlaka bir eşe ihtiyacı vardır._ *" 

“Stiles.” dedi Allison, yalvarır bir tonda. 

“Tamam, tamam özür dilerim.” Stiles yanağının içini ısırdı, bu yöntem de başarısızlığa uğradığında yüzünü Derek'in omzuna gömüp gülmeye orada devam etti. Derek de iç çekti, ama eli Stiles'ın saçlarını okşuyordu, yani çok da kızmış olamazdı.

Ki bu iyiydi, çünkü Stiles, Derek eve dönmek için ayrılana kadar gülmeyi tam olarak bırakamadı.

~*~  
6 haftanın sonunda Marin, gerçek ve canlı bir şekilde ona “Sana söylemiştim.” dediğinde Stiles kesinlikle haklı olduğunu söyledi. Bu öğretmenini epeyce şaşırtmış olmalıydı, çünkü neden haklı çıktığı üzerine konuştuğu 2 saatlik monoloğunu tamamen unutup doğrudan emissaryleri kapsayan etiket kuralları ve raporları okumanın önemi üzerine bir monoloğa girişti.

Stiles bu sürede hiç sıkılmadı çünkü bütün konuşma boyunca Derek'i, Allison ve Scott'ı ve elbette kendini 18. yüzyıl İngiliz modasının nadide örnekleri içinde hayal ediyordu ve bu süreçte çektiği en büyük sıkıntı, gülme krizine kapılıp eğitmenini dinlemediğini açık etmemek oldu.

**Author's Note:**

> * işaretli cümle (italik kısım) Jane Austen'in Gurur ve Önyargı isimli kitabından alıntıdır.
> 
> Bu hikayeden pek emin olmadığımı söylemek zorundayım, bir şey kafamda oturmadı ama ne, emin olamıyorum.


End file.
